


Batjokes oneshots

by RottenArse



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenArse/pseuds/RottenArse
Summary: Have some classic Batman x Joker, there isn't nearly enough of it on here.





	Batjokes oneshots

The Joker was in the corner of the room, curled up into the smallest ball he could manage. The doctor obviously had some kind of past quarrel with the criminal since he gave him the wrong medication.

The medication didn't help with hallucinations like they were supposed to, only how much he could struggle from them. They will make him scream, but not laugh. He couldn't bring himself to laugh. The doctors saw that as improvement.

He settled down into the floor, not bothering to get into bed, knowing that the things he'll see will keep him up for hours. He stared at the blank wall, waiting for the first horror to start off the long night.

A claw grips his shoulder and the poor man forgets to breathe. Him feeling something was new. This one could touch him, hurt him.  
He turns slowly to meet the glowing eyes of a massive beast. The beast had boney wings. The beast had long sharp teeth. The beast was covered blood. The beast was close to him. Too close. _Too close._  
He didn't remember opening his mouth but he heard himself scream.

The claw tightened mercilessly as he faught to get away and blood seeped from the wound and dripped from the ceiling, soon everything was covered with the thick red liquid, making it hard to move. The poor man couldn't help but start shaking, his eyes darting from the bright yellow eyes to the wall to his dirty, sticky hands and then back to the eyes.

Another claw wraps around his shoulder as he cries out. He hears a distant voice, it was barely audible so the joker ignores it as he struggled to get away from the monster. The blood reminded him of syrup, making it nearly impossible to move as he raised his arms to push at the beast...

_"Joker!"_

What... did the beast call out to him? His hands rested on the beasts paws as he stared into his eyes, the bright eyes stared right back at him. He blinked and the blood disappeared, the beast remained but he was glad, the beast saved him. The... the bat saved him. Before he knows.what he's doing his arms are around the beasts neck. 

"I thought... you would hurt me, beast... the blood wouldn't stop... i thought i would have drowned in it... T-thank you for saving me..."

The monster stiffened at the contact but relaxed and awkwardly patted the Clowns back, he giggled quietly at the huge Monsters strange gentleness as he pulled away from the embrace to look at it properly. His eyes glowed with a warm yellow and looked at him, full of concern. His skin was perfectly smooth. The Joker liked the beast... he needed to be with him for as long as possible. If he leaves then the blood will come back. The blood will be everywhere again... He couldn't handle it again.

The massive thing shifted, moving onto its hind legs and stepped in slow, heavy steps towards the door, His breathing sped up as he thought of being alone and he leaped forward, grasping the beasts hand with his own and pulling with as much strength as he could handle.

"P-please! stay, i can't be alone! the b-blood... it will..." he couldn't hold back the sob that come after he expressed his panic. The clown prince of crime was gone and was replaced with a snivelling poor excuse for a villain who could only feel scared and tired. He could see how this could be seen as an improvement but it isn't pleasant for him in the slightest. He takes a deep breath and stares deep into the eyes of the beast.

"I know I'm hallucinating, you're probably not even real!" He giggles half-heartedly "But, you help, you help so much. If you leave, the blood, it will kill me. You must stay, please beast. If only until I fall asleep. "

The monster turned and looked the man deep in his eyes before seemingly making up his mind of what to do and moving towards the clowns bed, sitting on the edge of it and making a gesture for the Joker to join him. He happily obliged, thanking him profusely for his understanding and kindness.

He was no longer thinking of blood staining his hands as he lost consciousness, only bats and the kindness that was hidden behind his glowing eyes.

* * *

Batman was confused when the clown Prince of crime didn't want the man to leave. They hated each other, it was obvious the criminal was not in his right mind and whoever was responsible would be punished but for now he just wanted Joker to sleep so he could leave easily.

The Joker soon slept soundly next to the vigilante but instead of leaving he found himself lingering next to him, it was very rare for him to see the madman in such a relaxed state, his usually tensed and abused face was, while not void of the haunting cuts at the corners of his mouth, almost innocent looking.

Batman stayed at the Jokers side until morning, using his batsuit to search for clues on his latest case. Soon enough the Clown started stirring.

"B-Batsy? W-where is..." As he rested his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes Bruce came to the conclusion that the clown had remembered last night and put together what had happened by himself.

The clowns looked deflated, he saw the beast as someone safe, the only person to have ever protected him, and it turned out he was the killers worst enemy. Batman was filled with pity for the man, he saw how the clown immediately latched onto the beast as he tried to leave, begging him to stay to keep him safe and the billionaire hoped he could be that safe someone for him...

"I'm going to track down who did your medication and tell Arkham to do background checks of potential Doctors. This won't happen again." Batman looks down at the criminal and fought not to finch when he saw that he was staring straight into the white eyes of his mask, smiling differently to how he normally does, the smile almost seemed... Sane...

Bruce got up from his place on the bed and stomped over to the locked door, knocking twice to signal that he was ready to leave. He heard a hushed, soft giggle from the corner of the cell and turned to face the clown as he started talking in the same quiet manner.

"Thanks... Beast." Batman finds himself smiling fondly along side the Joker at the strange new nickname before exiting the room, feeling very different about the man then he did when he entered.

The Joker was no longer an inhuman madman with nothing but murder in his head.

The Joker was fragile and damaged in a way that wasn't his fault, he deserved a safe environment to heal and having an abusing Asylum as the only place he was 'welcome' to stay wouldn't help him. Bruce wanted to take the criminal under his wing and get him out of the toxic environment the government provided for him.

Batman and Bruce Wayne would fight for the joker, whatever it takes for him to be safe.


End file.
